Wings of a Shinigami
by false existance13
Summary: What if Setsuna had never gone with Konoka to Mahora Academy, but went to a differnt school in a different city. BleachNegima crossover but only one character from Negima. A dream I had and thought it was an interesting idea. My first story.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach or Negima. It's a sad truth but I'd probably ruin the series anyway. Depending on how this story turns out, it may prove to be true.

"word": words said by a person.

_'word'_: words a person is thinking.

_**Words**_: words that a person remembers or reads.

**Flashback.**: mean that a flashback will happen during that paragraph.

(): thoughts the author would like to share with you (Basically, the random thoughts that are in my head. This story is one of the much more normal ones. The ones that happen most often are pretty weird and scare my family. You have been warned.)

**Author's note:**Just an odd idea I had while I in bed. It was a good dream but I wonder if it'll make a good story...

Chapter 1

Taking Flight

"What the hell is your problem, punk?!" yelled a nameless skater from the group of them that were standing in front of a single high school student with orange hair(I'm going to put 'HS' for him because it's easier and sounds better.) "You come here and kick li'l Yama in the face and tell us to leave? You askin' to die?!" he yelled as he charged the HS only to have his face collide with a foot and go flying backwards. The rest of the group clamored to where he fell, yelling his name.

"Who is he to take down li'l Toshi in one kick?! Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled another of the skater's as he grabbed his board and tried to run but was stopped because the HS had drop kicked his head.

"You're not going anywhere until you apologize." said the HS, lifting his foot off of his last victim's head. This seemed to make what was left of the group angry.

"Why should we apologize when you attacked us?" Their attacker pointed at a pole that had a broken vase and a flower lying on the ground next to it. "That's the offering for that kid who died here. Didn't one of us break it when we were skating?" he seemed to realize why this was happening. "You want us to apologize to you since she was you sister?" This earned him a kick to the face.

"Wrong. You should be apologizing to her." said the HS, pointing a thumb to a girl covered in blood that was floating behind him. At this the skater's screamed and ran in the other direction. "Sorry I had to use you to get rid of them." he said, turning around to face her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's alright, I asked you to get of them anyway so I'm glad I could do something to help."

The HS walked over to the vase and set it back to where it was supposed to be. "I'll bring new flowers when I go to school tomorrow." He was about to leave when someone came down the alley.

It was a girl with her black hair in tied up to the side. The sword she was carrying moved around against her back as she walked over to where he was standing. "I saw some skaters run from here screaming so I thought I'd check it out and here you are. So, Ichigo, were you helping a spirit or beating up people who pissed you off?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer. He stared back at her with a scowl before answering.

"A mixture of both. What are you doing here Setsuna, your house isn't this way." She looked at him for a moment before walking to the end of the alley. Ichigo ran to catch up.

"I just felt like taking a detour." Ichigo looked as though he didn't buy it.

"Lier. You going to see if the spirit of the girl was still where she died, right?" Sentsuna paused for a moment but kept walking.

"Maybe, but you went there for the same reason since your house is the same way as mine." Ichigo's scowled deepened but he said nothing. There was silence for a few minutes before Setsuna broke it. "I've been hearing odd sounds around town lately. Kind of like a beast roar but whenever I hear it, no one ever seems to notice."

"I've been hearing them too. When ever I go to the area that it came from though, there's always a pool of blood no one but me can see..." Ichigo trailed off, lost in thought. Setsuna looked as though she was in deep thought to as they didn't notice time go by as they made their way to Ichigo's house. When they finally made it there, Ichigo seemed to notice and spoke up to get Setsuna attention. "Hey, Setsuna." He waved his hand in front of her face.

She seemed to notice. "Oh, we there already?" Looking around, she saw that they were indeed at Ichigo's house.

"Did you want to come and have dinner with us?" Setsuna thought for a moment the shook her head.

"Thanks but, I have to get home and practice kendo." She turned to walk away. "See you tomorrow Ichigo." she said as she waved. _'It would have been nice not to have to cook for once. Oh well, maybe next time.'_ She was walking for around ten minutes when she heard a noise that sounded like a monster yells right before a kill. _'There's that sound again. This time I find out what's making it.'_ She ran towards the alley she had heard the roar come from.

_'Hey isn't this...'_ Her thought's were interrupted when she saw the head of the girl Ichigo had helped earlier fall, covered in blood, right in front of her feet. She looked behind herself and saw a giant monster that resembled a fish wearing a mask with a hole in it's chest. It had blood on it's face and a piece of cloth that was from the cloths the girl ghost had been wearing. She stared at the monster in a mix of horror and shock until it let out another roar and caused her to snap out of her trance.

_'I need to get away from this thing!'_ She ran as fast as she could away from the fish creature and out of the alley. After running a good distance she stopped around a corner to catch her breath "What...the...hell...was that thing." After calming her breathing, she noticed where she was. "I'm back at Ichigo's house?" She stared at the building, wondering why she went this way when the roar of the beast could be heard again. "Damn, it's following me." She st down the bag that she kept her sword in. She looked at the sword for a moment, the removed it from its scabbard.

Another roar was let out as the fish creature rounded the corer and spotted her. It let charged at her in a mad dash, opening it's mouth, ready to eat her. She swung her sword, hitting it in the creature over the head. It looked as though she had damaged it but it hit her aside with one of it's giant arms, knocking her into the wall of the house.

"Is someone out here?" asked an older man as he stuck his head out the door. "Setsuna-chan? What are you doing here?" He noticed that Setsuna was having trouble getting up. "Hey, are you alright?" As he was walking over to where she was, she finally answered him.

"Don't..." was all she could manage to say.

"Don't what?" His question was answered as the creature attack him, bitting into his back. What happ-" He fell to the ground and passed out.

"Dammit..." Setsuna grunted as she forced herself up. The creature didn't give her any time to recover as it punched her through the wall and into the living room.

"What the-?" asked a younger dark girl who had been watching tv at the time. "Hey, what's your problem?! You don't go around flying through people walls and--- Setsuna-san?" She asked, calming down and staring at the older girl. "Hey, what happened? Your covered in blood!" Setsuna looked down and saw that she was indeed bleeding. She didn't have long to look as the creature that sent her flying through the wall was sticking its head in through the hole it made. The younger girl stood where she was, shaking, as she pointed at the creature. "What is that thing?!"

"I don't really know but whatever it is, its dangerous. Karin-san, tell Yuzu-chan and Ichigo to escape before it finds them. I'll keep it busy." Setsuna got up from where she had been kneeling ad got into battle stance.

"What about Goat-beard?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Dad." Setsuna's expression turned to a sad one.

"I'm sorry but it attacked him when he went outside." Karin stared at the ground before running up the stairs. Setsuna charged at the creature and stared to attack it with all the strength that she had but it was doing no damage. _'Nothings working. Maybe I should use...'_ He thought's were broken when she heard someone say her name.

"Setsuna?" It was Ichigo. "What are you doing here?! Get away from that thing!" He ran towards her, carrying a baseball bat that he swung at the creature. It broke on impact. "Shit..." cursed Ichigo as the creature hit him aside with it's hand.

"Ichigo!" yelled Setsuna as she ran to where he was. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"So this is one of the Hollows she was talking about." mumbled Ichigo, slowly standing up.

"Correct." said a voice from within the house. Both of them turned to look and saw a raven haired woman dressed in black cloths that resembled a yukata. "Hideous, aren't they?" she continued, looking at the Hollow with disgust.

"Who are you?" asked Setsuna, staring at the woman as though she was expecting her to attack as well.

The woman's face went to a surprised expression but then returned back to a blank one. "Two people who can see both shinigami and hollows in one night." She looked as though she was going to say something else but was cut off when the hollow let out a roar. Setsuna felt Ichigo grab her sword as he charged at the hollow. "Stop you fool, only a soul reapers zanpacto can hurt a hollow!" yelled the woman as she ran after him.

"Damn you!" yelled Ichigo as he tried to hit the hollow with as many hits as he could. "Why did you have to attack my family?!" He swung the last blow as hard as he could but the hollow looked as though it didn't even feel it. It opened its mouth and was about to devourer him but was stopped by something. "Y-You?" stuttered Ichigo as he saw the sight before him. The woman had stopped the hollow but it had managed to bite her instead.

"I told you, you can't hurt it." said the woman as best she could, stabbing the hollow's mouth, forcing it to open it. She fell to the ground, covering the ground in blood. Ichigo tossed the sword in his hands aside and went to help her.

_'What are they saying? What happened?'_ thought Setsuna as she got closer. Ichigo had the woman's sword to his heart. _'Wait, don't tell me that he's going to...'_ Ichigo drove the sword through his chest. There was a bright flash and when it cleared, Ichigo was behind the hollow in the same cloths the woman had been wearing earlier with a giant sword in his hand.

"Take this, fish-face!" he yelled as he cut the hollow in half. It slowly disintegrated.

"It's finally gone." said Setsuna with a sigh of relief. She felt something hit her in the back of the head before everything went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**Wow, no clue where the story idea came from but oh well, hopefully it's interesting. I hope you enjoyed it enough that I should bother with another chapter. Please review or I won't know if you like it so, just review, both good and bad are accepted. Hope there's another chapter.


End file.
